marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Thomas (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Operative of SHIELD, later professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = A Highway in the Northern Appalachian Mountains | Creators = Roy Thomas; Don Glut; John Buscema | First = Captain America #217 | Death = Punisher Vol 8 9 | HistoryText = Blue Streak was an agent of the Corporation who infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. at their request. Using his high-tech roller derby equipment, Blue Streak was recruited into the SHIELD Super-Agents. Unknown to him, another branch of the Corporation had inducted a second spy in the Super-Agents, the Vamp. Nick Fury wanted Captain America to train Blue Streak and the Super-Agents, but Cap refused due to personal concerns. His partner, Falcon, took on the responsibility instead. When the Falcon ended up being captured by the Corporation, Blue Streak and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Agents made no efforts to locate him. Cap called in from SHIELD's Manhattan base to check on the Agents, and was subsequently attacked by the Corporation's Constrictor. From that ambush, Cap deduced that one of the Super-Agents was a traitor. At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Los Angeles base, Captain America confronted the Super-Agents about a traitor in their midst. Fearing exposure, Blue Streak convinced his fellow agents this was another test, leading them to attack Cap. This ruse failed, and Blue Streak was captured and revealed as a traitor. He was beaten savagely by Vamp in order to get him to talk, and he revealed Falcon's location. Blue Streak's capture prevented Cap and Falcon from learning Vamp was a second traitor in the Super-Agents until later. Justin Hammer later designed Blue Streak's equipment and funded his operations in exchange for a percentage of his profits. After leaving prison, the Blue Streak led a successful career as a professional criminal in the American Midwest. His rocket skates and laser weaponry enabled him to pursue moving vehicles on highways and rob them. Blue Streak visited the Bar With No Name in Medina County, Ohio, where Gary Gilbert told him about the recent rash of super-villain killings by the Scourge of the Underworld. Gilbert, formerly the villain Firebrand, was trying to organize super-villains in response, but Blue Streak refused to get involved. Following an encounter with Captain America, however, Blue Streak tried to escape by hitching a ride with a semi, only to get shot by the driver, a disguised Scourge. Blue Streak was resurrected years later by the Hood, along with sixteen of Scourge's other victims, and sent to kill the Punisher. He was apparently killed by the Punisher's associate, Henry Russo. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blue Streak was limited by the amounts of fuel in his costume. | Equipment = * Blue Streak's Suit: The Blue Streak used special armor as well as rocket-powered skates, enabling him to reach up to 125 miles per hour. The Blue Streak could also leap fair distances and even climb vertical surfaces. Retro-rockets in the toes enabled him to break instantly or travel backwards. | Transportation = | Weapons = Blue Streak employed powerful lasers mounted on his forearms, capable of melting through 2" steel plates in 30 seconds. He also carried tacks capable of puncturing tires. | Notes = * A new Blue Streak has appeared, using the same equipment as Thomas did, which was given to him by Hobgoblin. * Blue Streak was one of the people duplicated by Dead Ringer. | Trivia = | Links = * * Gamers Handbook of the Marvel Universe * UnOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Streak_(comics) }} Category:Armor Users